All I Ask Of You
by Lightning Bee
Summary: Caleb loves feeling strong and loves making Reid feel weak. Reid hates being weakened. In the end, there's only one way they can both get what they want. Character death/suicide. No slash. Inspired by the song it's named after.


**A/N: Inspired by the lyrics in italics below and rather depressing. I own nothing but the idea and writing style. Happy reading my dears!**

"_All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night,_

_And you, always beside me, _

_To hold me and to hide me." – Phantom Of The Opera, All I Ask Of You_

The problem with Reid's relationship with Caleb was simple; they both had strong feelings when it came to weakness. Caleb loved to make Reid feel weak. He absolutely adored putting the younger boy into his place. And although he hid it well Reid noticed. It was the look in his eye that gave him away; just a flash of triumph in them before they turned the familiar onyx that Reid knew so well. If Reid had been a submissive person then he wouldn't have minded.

But he wasn't.

Reid _hated_ feeling weak.

As a result of this hatred, he was currently sat on the cold grass outside Putnam Barn rather than in English class with Tyler and the rest of his brothers. It sounded crazy, but sitting where Chase had challenged Caleb just weeks ago comforted him when he was annoyed at the covenant leader. The thought that someone, even someone as twisted as Chase, had almost beaten the older boy down always made him smile.

"You come here too often," a familiar voiced stated, suddenly breaking the silence of his surroundings and pulling Reid out of his thoughts. He whipped his head round to face the source of the noise. It couldn't be. The owner of that voice was dead! Yet there he was. Chase Collins.

"Are you a ghost?" Reid asked before mentally hitting himself for saying something so pathetic and cliché. Chase chuckled.

"Yup. Unfinished business to attend to and all that jazz," he replied smoothly, stepping – no _floating _closer to the younger boy. When he was near enough Reid could see that the other boy was actually translucent and, if he looked closely, he could make out the outline of the splitting charred wood that made the wall behind Chase. He supposed that it would frighten anyone else but Reid found it fascinating. It made him curious.

"What unfinished business?" the blonde asked. Chase smiled and sat down on the grass beside him.

"I was hoping you could tell me," he admitted "You're the only one who's come here since I died and, seen as I can't leave the barn and its grounds – must be some ghost thing, I guessed it was something to do with you."

"Me? What's so important about me?" Reid said bitterly. Chase shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but you must come here for a reason. Maybe I'm supposed to help you with whatever makes you come here." Reid pressed his lips together in a hard line contemplating how to reply. He highly doubted that Chase could hurt him as a ghost, and Chase didn't seem to be there to attack him. Might as well tell the truth, he decided, hell, it would probably help to let out some of the built up anger he'd been harbouring for so long.

"It's Caleb," he confessed quietly. Chase frowned.

"You fancy him?" Reid stared at the ghost beside him in undiluted horror.

"No!" he exclaimed "That's just weird! I mean, sure he's good looking, but I'm pretty sure I'm straight thanks. Not to mention he's a grade A asshole."

"Oh?" Chase prompted, grinning.

"He just…he continuously wants to get one over on me and whenever he gets the opportunity to make me feel like shit he takes it and somehow always makes it seem like I was the one who started it. It's like…it's like he gets off on making me feel weak and helpless," the blonde explained "It pisses me off."

"No one likes feeling weak," Chase commented. Reid nodded with a sigh before continuing.

"It's not just that," he replied slowly "He constantly does it. It's almost as if he picks on me just so he has a reason to use." Chase bit his bottom lip and gave Reid a worried look.

"Maybe he's becoming addicted," he suggested. Reid shook his head.

"Nah, it's not that often. Only once or twice a day. Why would you care if he was anyway?"

"I was addicted," Chase pointed out "I wouldn't wish that on anyone – even the guy who killed me."

"I guess that makes sense," the younger boy said, looking thoughtful. Chase gave him a small nod.

"Maybe he just revels in power then. After all, not all power comes from witchcraft."

"Hmmm…maybe," Reid agreed. Chase watched him for a long moment as silence fell between them. It lasted a couple of minutes before the dead boy broke it nervously.

"What are you thinking?" he quizzed. Reid smiled slightly.

"I'm thinking of giving Caleb what he wants," the blonde told him "And breaking out of this place. All I really want is to be free to make my own decisions and escape the darkness that's constantly surrounding me. I want someone to really care about me – more than a brother or a friend. I want someone to love me for who I am and not what they can get from me. I'm never gonna find that here."

"I don't think I understand what you mean…" Chase said truthfully as Reid began to grin.

"But it all makes perfect sense!" Reid replied excitedly " 5 words and Caleb gets more strength and I'm free to do anything I want – as long as it's not on Earth!" Cold realisation swept through Chase's ghostly form.

"No…" he moaned in horror " That can't be what I was here for…" This was wrong, so terribly wrong, and twisted on so many levels. He'd wanted to help. He'd wanted to make up for everything he had done whilst alive. But he was too late. Too naive. And, as he slowly faded into the afterlife, his task complete, Reid Garwin smiled and said his final 5 words.

"I will you my power."


End file.
